


Bubble Butt (Teaser)

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Dildos, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Incest, Incest Fetish, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Kissing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Starker, Starker Smut, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, gat smut, incest sex, incest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: Peter had always been super attracted to his own father, Tony. Tony was the man of his desires, his dreams. He had to jerk off to imagining his father fucking his tight asshole otherwise he could not cum. Now when Tony discovers that his own son masturbates over him, he simply must fulfill his son's naughty fantasies - else what kind of a father would he be?
Relationships: Ironman x Spider-Man, Peter Parker x Tony Stark - Relationship, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Spider-Man x Ironman, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark x Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Bubble Butt (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Some juicy father/son incest sex ahoy my dudes

At this point Peter had no shame in admitting that he wanted to be rawed by his own father.

_And why wouldn't he want that?_

He was the son of the Tony Stark, the sexiest daddy after all. It was honestly very understandable to lust after that man. Every single person wanted to ride that dick and that irresistible face. Tony was practically a sex god, sex on legs even.

Peter had always jerked off to those sexy pictures of Tony that landed on famous magazines. Tony without his shirt, in his tight boxers, oiled slick and working hard in his workshop. God knows how many times he had cum in his pants whenever he was around his daddy. He was always checking out his daddy whenever the opportunity presented itself before him.

Now this was no news to Tony. Peter was not exactly the most quiet one when it came to pleasuring himself in his room. Tony would always find himself watching his beautiful baby boy playing with his young cock, and that would inevitably lead to Tony touching himself too. It made him feel like a sick fuck but god it was the hottest thing ever. And when Peter moaned out or cried out when he orgasmed was the intoxicating red cherry on top.

Whenever they would hug, Tony would make sure to rub his cock against Peter. That would set Peter's body on fire. Peter would inhale his father's scent and cling onto it to scent himself. He wanted to smell like his daddy...so much that he would steal Tony's used shirt from the laundry hamper to help him jerk off. Many a times he came all over the clothes so he'd end up manually doing the laundry but all the effort was absolutely worth it.

The same cycle continued for months, till that very day.

_That one night._

**Author's Note:**

> More is on the way luvs


End file.
